Days of Cold Steel
by lhklan The Unpronounceable
Summary: Short stories, drabbles and omakes that I wrote while playing Trails of Cold Steel. Cover by the extremely talented ellianwarner on DA - give her art a shot.
1. TD - Sharing the Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't know any part of Trails of Cold Steel. At all.**

 **Teaching Days 1: Sharing the Pain**

When he stepped into the Mitch's store, Toval noticed it immediately. Where the special collector edition of "Carnelia" once stood now display an entirely different series. From the size of each book to the coloring, it was obvious that this one was new.

Relieved that the story wasn't there, the art user is nonetheless curious of the new series. For Mitch who just loves to tease him about the series and his relationship with a certain sister to change the display like that, either it's a really good series or Mitch has found a new target.

"Yo, Mitch. Got anything for me?"

"Nothing earth shattering" The grouch replied, never glancing up from his newspaper. "Might be in your interest to know that a certain wandering minstrel is back in town though."

"I see" Toval nodded, a bit relieved to know that Olivert was still doing well. "No one noticed yet?"

"Nope" Here, the information broker smirked a bit "They're too busy dealing with his antics to actually noticed that the person they're talking to is him"

"Haha, that sounds just like him I suppose" Toval paused, before he asked the question that he shouldn't be asking "What happened to your prized Carnelia collection? Sold it?"

"Not a chance in hell. This series is way more amusing to put up though."

"Oh?"

"See for yourself" The smirk turned into a full grin now, making Toval even more curious.

Confused, Toval heads toward the shelf and picked up volume 1. As soon as he did that however, he immediately understand why – and he can't help but laugh.

In stylized letter, the tittle reads "Ashen Chronicle".

 _ **Later**_

Apparently something was wrong, because Altina – former Noble Alliance member, MIllium's little sister, Rufus' pet project and Rean's student at Kreuves – just called him stop their instructor from leaving. (The blond can't help but smirk when the girl stumbled on her words and almost said "her instructor").

"Come in!" The voice was cheerful, but it was definitely way too cheerful for someone like Rean.

"Heard you're going on vacation Rean?" A quick look around showed that, yes, Rean Schwarzer is definitely packing up and skipping town. And maybe not temporarily.

"Ahahah, so you heard huh?" the black haired young man scratched the back of his head "Was it Towa or Randy?"

"Altina, actually"

"… That's surprising." Rean paused, as if not sure that what he heard was right "You're sure it was heard"

"She was the one that leads me here, so yeah, I'm pretty sure" Toval shrugged, before schooling his face into a more serious expression "Alright, spill. What is going Rean? For you to just skip out on your duty is definitely strange. Especially considering that the last time I saw you and your class I honestly though they're just one adoption paper away from being your kids"

The young man sighed, plopping down on to the bed. He looks drained, as If the energy was sucked out of him by a Nosferatu.

"Look, you remember that series? The Ashen Chronicle?"

"Pfft." The art user can't help but snort at that "Of course I remember. Finally someone who understand my pain"

"Yeah well, a few days ago the same publishing company sends me a special collection of their soon to be release spin off…" Rean trailed off, struggling with the next words

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad, was it?" Toval prompted, only to receive a flat look in response.

"The collection is called "The Night Ashen Chronicle", with each vol having a different story. And it's 18+ series"

"… Wait, what?"

"If you don't believe me, then the entire collection is sitting on my desk over there" The tachi user pointed said object "And before you ask, no it's not because of the blood and gore".

Curiosity piqued, Toval head over and picked up the one top. The title alone was enough to make the blond raise his eyebrows – Sinful Vice. The illustration definitely so –considering that it looks eerily similar to a certain jaeger-turned-bracer-turned-instructor that they both knew.

Gulping, Toval turned to a random page and started to read. Less than a minute later, he calmly closed the book and looked at the rest of the collection.

"Are they… are they all like that?"

"Probably. I just checked 2-3 books and then I read the title of the rest" The Schwarzer heir sighed "It was then that I decided that I have to book it as soon as possible, considering the people depicted in there"

"… I know I shouldn't ask, but who? Surely it can't be that bad…"

"Every girls in Class VII, Instructor Sara, Captain Claire, Sharon, Alfin, Elise, Altina… Heck, they even managed to include Duvalie and Scarlet of all people!"

"Oookaaaayyy…"

"You don't understand. How do you think Viscount Arseid or Prince Olivert or Zephyr or Captain Lechter or Director Irina would react?" Rean shouted, clearly distressed by the thoughts. "Worse, I'm hearing through the grapevines that Laura's mother is none other than that Steel Maiden. The one that McBurn considered his equal. You know, Blazing Demon McBurn?"

"Uh…"

"So yeah, this is the one time that I'm definitely running away." The young instructor nodded to himself and started to leave, before turning to Toval. "Oh yeah, you're my replacement by the way"

"… Say WHAT?"

"I told Principal Aurelia that I would convince you to teach in my place for a while and she agreed. I was going to try and contact you after I'm going under but since you're here might as well make it official, right?"

 **Author's Notes:** Kinda runs out of steam at the end there, but eh. I had a small list of titles for that 18+ collection though (no story, obviously) like Sinful Vice for Sara, Cleasing Rain for Claire, Alluring and Amorous for Alfin, etc...

Also, for those curious, the 2 letters at the start is for where they take place the timeline:

\+ **SD = School Days: CS1**

\+ **CD = Courageous Days: CS2**

\+ **TD = Teaching Days : CS3**


	2. CD - Celdic Church Conversation

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kiseki series. Falcom does.**

 **Celdic Church Conversation**

"So, which one are you working under?"

"… Um, excuse me?"

Rosine blinked, tilting her questioningly at the blond man in front of her. He had come in with Rean and Machias –a surprise considering who his father was – while waiting for contact from Fie and Elliot (Rean has told her, but the blond nun already received confirmations from her superior).

"I was wondering why she didn't contact me when this mess goes down, but I should have known she already had someone on the ground" Toval - as had introduced himself earlier – sighed into his hands

"I… don't know what you're talking about, sir" Even as she tried to keep up the façade, part of Rosine wondered if it was even working at all.

"Look, I know Ein, alright? With Ouroboros on the loose, it would be damn impossible for her NOT to get involved somehow."

Her breath hitched as the man dropped a quite a bombshell on her. While the name of the Serpent isn't much of a secret considering the numerous incidents they got involved in, the name of the First Dominion was still a relatively tight kept secret. For the art user in front of her to know that name…

"S-sir?"

"Still nothing, huh?" The man gritted his teeth, before sighing once more. "Does the name "Toby" ring any bells?"

It does. Practically everybody in the Gralsritter knows that Ein Selnate have an unofficial liaison with the Bracer Guild named Toby. What they did not know, however, was just who the man is. They had thought that it was a real name, considering that both "Ein Selnate" and "Mitch" – a renowned information broker – were name dropped in the Carnelian series, but investigations had come to a dead end.

"Y-you're… Toby, sir? THAT Toby?"

"Ugh" The man groaned "What has she been telling about me _now?"_

Rosine can't help but giggle at that. Another common knowledge among the Gralsritter: Ein Selnate – almost impossibly – have a soft spot for Toby. In fact, rumors has it that the Carnelian series were actually a way for her to relive her time with him, since a lot of mission reports were either kept in secured storage or burn away for safety.

"Nothing at all, sir." Straightening up, Rosine took a deep breath before she whispered "The Second, sir Toval"

"… Her right hand man?" A look of surprise flashed across his face before it morphs into a worried frown "That's… disconcerting. For her to send him in the situation is probably going to get worse…"

"… Yes" Rosine nodded. This time, it was her turn to sport a worried frown "And it would seem that … Rean is at the center of it."

"… Figures" Shaking his head, the bracer stood up and head toward the door "Thanks for the information though"

"It was nothing" Rosine bowed. A smile formed on her face as she thought of something "Oh, and sir Toval?"

"Hmm?"

"I do believe that Lady Ein is quite … distressed that you haven't contact her for a while now"

It was a bit wrong, but Rosine can't help but giggle when she heard the man accidentally slamming into the door.

 **Author's Note: I may or may not ship TovalxEin.**


	3. CD - Strawberry

**Disclaimer: If I were to own the Cold Steel series, Claire would have gotten a lot more bonding scenes and Laura would have been the childhood friend.**

 **Strawberry**

"Are you sure about this, Instructor Makarov?" The young blond asked, her face marred with worry as she watch her fellow instructor tinker gives his staff a twirl.

"Well, someone has to look after the other kids" The science instructor grunted "Pretty sure Sara will have her hands full with Class VII, and I doubt Thomas – despite him still holding back a lot – could both watch out for the kids and fight whatever's coming"

"… You're sensing it too?"

"That's something big is going to happen?" Seeing the nod from the other instructor let the man breath a sight of relief. "And here I thought I was the only crazy one"

When he heard no reply, the smoker turned around, only to see Mary trembling, her blond hair covering her face. The man flinched, scratching his head awkwardly. He was never good with woman, especially true with whoever it was he … sort of like.

"H-hey. U-uh didn't mean to say you're cra-"

"… come back … "The blond muttered, her trembling intensifying

"H-hey? " Makarov panicked "W-what's wrong?"

"Come back, alright?" When she looked up, Makarov flinched when she saw the tears starting to form at the corner of her eyes "Don't just sacrifice yourself for them, come back with them too, alright?"

"Guk" Another secret that he would never tell anyone: Makarov was weak to tears. It was how he got roped into taking care of Mint despite the fact that it would have been safer for the girl to go to school elsewhere. "I-I will"

"Promise me"

"… "Staring into those earnest eyes shining with tears born from worry, Makarov only had one respone "Alright, I promise"

What happened next shocked the both of them. Whenever someone asked her, Mary would just turn into a crimson mess and run away. Just like she did right right now.

Makarov stood, frozen as the music instructor disappeared behind a corner. When George called for him, the man hurriedly head over to the Courageos, his mind replaying the scene over and over. Had anyone been watching, they would have noticed that his mouth was slightly curled up into a smile.

Later, when he and Thomas joined the fight to help the students, the sweet taste of strawberry motivated Makarov to fight extra harder, if only for the chance to savor it once more.


	4. SD - Uninterrupted Talk

**Uninterrupted Talk**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Cold Steel series or any of the Kiseki series. They belong to Falcom.**

 **Suppose that Rean did not notice Fie following him, and the latter decides to utilizes her stealth instead of deliberately let Rean discover her, the talk with the dear Captain might be a little bit different.**

"Well, I guess this is place…"

Rean Schwarzer – de facto field leader of Class Seven – was nervous. When he accepted captain Claire's invitation, he was only thinking of how to solve the problems in Roer and how her information might help. But now, standing in front of the bar that she had guided him to, Rean belatedly realizes that he would talk, alone, with the beautiful captain.

Sure she was strong enough to kick his ass – he could tell from the way she handled that incident in Celdic – but that doesn't change the fact that she is still a beauty in her own right. And Rean… well, he was never the best with woman. (*coughyeahnocough*)

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, the young swordsman entered the place, never noticing a pair of eyes trailing on him.

One set of stairs later, Rean found himself in an establishment that doesn't seem to fit Roer at all. Everything looked expensive, and he could feel a very high class sort of atmosphere permeating the place. Soft music resonated through the bar, highlighting the difference between this place and the industrial city outside.

And then he looked at the counter and his anxiety came back.

There, RMP's most famous captain sat, a book in her hands. Her hair was the same side tied ponytail that he had grown accustomed to seeing but her outfit was not. Instead of the usual gray uniform, she was wearing a beautiful light purple dress, a white shawl around her shoulders.

All in all, Rean felt that he was underdressed for the occasion, considering that he came in his summer uniform. The red jacket would have been a nice addition he thinks.

Still, he came here for a reason. Mustering all the courage he had, Rean approached the captain.

"Sorry I kept you waiting" There, that should do it.

Claire turned around, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Don't worry about it" For some reasons, Rean noticed that her eyes were softer than usual. "Shall we move to a table for two? I believe that staying at the counter might attract too much attention".

Rean nodded, not quite sure that he wouldn't say something that he shouldn't.

As they moved to a table in the corner, the Captain caught sight of a strange figure sitting at the bar. Her eyes focused on the figure before moving on when she saw a hint of silver.

"It is good to see you" The captain said as their drinks arrived "I think this may be the first time we've been able to have a proper conversation".

"You may be right" Rean nodded, memories of his encounter with the woman in front of him flashing through his mind "I was hoping I'd get the chance to sit down and talk with you too, actually".

"Oh…?" Claire blinked.

"I have a lot of questions … But before that, I still want to thank you for your help in Heimdallr. Without your reinforcements, we might not have make it out as safe as we were"

"Not at all. I was just following my duties" Claire shakes her head, before a contemplating frown crossed her face. "Still, I assume you heard from your instructor? About me willing to sacrifice your sister if it really comes down to it?"

"…" Rean closed his eyes for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "While I don't like it, I have to accept that to you, the Princess is a higher priority. In a way, if it was between Elise and one of your comrades, I would have prioritise Elise first so I can understand"

"Thank you for understanding" The smile returned, and Rean had to force himself to focus on her next words "Moving on, I believe you have some questions for me?"

"Yes. Like why did Millium transferred into our class. But the most important question to me is… " It was perhaps wrong to ask her this, considering the loyalty she showed to the man, but even so… "What exactly is it that you and Chancellor Osborne are trying to accomplish?"

"…!"

"Take the standoff with the provincial army earlier. While I definitely don't feel any much sympathy for them after they drove armored cars into the city, maintaining orders in the region is usually accepted to be their duties. Perhaps it is just me, but interfering with it can be seen as belittling their authority, as if you're actively trying to provoke them." The tachi wielder explained, watching the captain's reaction.

"…" A moment of silence later, Claire started her explanation. "Without proper context, I can see how the situation can be viewed like that. I would explain to you as best as I can. But first, a general view of the situation.

Right now, the Empire itself is in a volatile situation: The factional conflict is nearing its breaking point, Crossbell is buzzing with independence talk while Calvard is still dealing with their immigration issues. As such, a far more expansive network than that of the provincial armies is needed to maintain public order. Only the RMP and the Intelligence Division are up to the challenge."

"That may be the case, but… My apologies, but the Chancellor isn't helping with the situation at all with his actions"

" … I won't deny that." Claire nodded, a conflicting look on her face "But… he is still at least acting with a sense of integrity, and he hasn't actually stooped so low as to … aiding terrorists, unlike some others. I want you to understand that"

"!" Shock flashed across Rean's face. That declaration might as well be… "Are you saying that… the Noble faction is…"

"Yes. Considering that we've all but confirmed the involvement of Duke Cayenne – the most prominent representative of the Four Great Houses, I fear that there is little doubting it now" the bluenette nodded "The three airships used by the ILF have been traced back to Ordis as well"

"But how did they managed to get their hands on such advanced models…" Rean wondered, before his eyes widen in realization "Wait… Rufus is a member of Noble Alliance, but he's here in Roer… Don't tell me!"

"I guess it's time I told you the reasons why I called you here. As of now, the RMP is seriously considering a forced inspection of the Reinford Company's 1st Factory."

"The 1st Factory is one of the Company's major division, right?" It was something that Alisa explained to the group during their ride to Roer.

"Correct. It's the one that handles the bulk of the company's iron and steel processing, among other things. They're under a lot of suspicions that I can't discuss with your right now. However, you are aware that project management is split up across several major branches, right?"

A memories resurfaced in Rean's mind, specifically a talk between Alisa and Sharon.

"Come to think of it, I overheard Alisa and Sharon discussin about something like that. I'm guessing that the 1st Factory has ties to the Noble Faction?"

"It was our suspicion, but now it has become all but confirmed with the quarrel earlier this evening" Claire nodded "The divisions have become so large that they each have their own allegiances. Some are allies to the Noble Faction, while others to the Reformist. "

"But they all have to report to the Chairwoman, right? Shouldn't she be aware of it?"

"To an extent. However… the self supporting accounting system she introduced has the side effect of granting them a rather long leash. I doubt that she has a full grasp of the situation. I imagine that that she is trying to rein them back in line, but I don't think she'll have much success"

"It is because of her taking over five years ago?" Rean ventured. For her to be able to drive out Alisa's grandfather, Rean imagined that she must have quite a support base.

"You are quite the intuitive one" the captain smiled, and Rean blushed a bit at the praise "It was only thanks to support from both side that Irina was able to seize the company. Being indebted to them like that would render her abilities to target the underlying problems quite limited."

"And all this is not accouting into the rising tension across the country…" Class VII leader muttered. "This is looking more and more like a nightmare…"

"I've told you all that I can" The captain stood up "Roer is powder keg with an extra fuse, just waiting for a spark. Understand the crisis unfolding here, but please do your best to stay out of it"

Rean looked up to see concern flashing across her eyes.

"Whatever lessons that you and Class VII takes away from this, I hope that you'll all at least return to Thors alive for the festival. I wish you the best for the rest of your stay here"

For some reasons, Rean has a feeling that the captain might have some bad experiences with the festival, considering her slight wistful tone.

"Will you… will you be in trouble for telling me this?" As she turned around to leave, Rean spoke up in worry. "I am really grateful for your informations, but … "

"Don't worry about it" Claire smiled, and absentmindedly Rean wondered how to make her do it more "This is practically a well known topic among the RMP. Besides …"

"Besides…?"

This time, her worry was far more evident. Her lips have curled down into a small resigned frown.

" Even if I ask you to stay of it, I have a feeling that you would no doubt stumble into it" "Seeing as you have been involved with many of the recent incidents across the Empire, I believe it would be best if you were warned of what possibly lies ahead. You still have a bright future ahead of you after all"

Stunned by her comment, Rean stood and watched as she left the bar – stopping on the way to talk with the bartender.

Had he been more focused, he would have see the slightest shade of red on her face.

 **Omake** :

As he sat down to recount the information he just received, the heavily dressed figure from the counter approached his table and sat down.

"Wha- FIE?!" Then to his surprise, the figure dropped the disguise and revealed herself to be Fie

"Yo"

"H-h-how long has you been there?" For some reasons, Rean was feeling very very nervous. But it was different from the one earlier when he saw the captain.

"From the start. So…" Yellow eyes bored into Rean's own "Enjoyed your date with the captain?"

And just then, his ARCUS ringed. Hurriedly picking it up to escape Fie's question, Rean belatedly realized that he should have probably checked the caller BEFORE answering.

"REAN!" Alisa's voice from the other line made sure that Rean understand the truth: He just jumped from the frying pan straight into the fire. "What are you doing?!"

"Oh, it's just you Alisa…" In hindsight, that was perhaps NOT the best way to answer it.

"W-what do you mean "It's just you?! Is it true that some girl invited you out for a night on the town?!"

"Whoa, hold on. A late-night date? I thought you only had eyes for me, Rean. ❤ Anyway, good job kiddo! You better spill all the details later!" Crow's voice coming over made him realize that probably everybody heard about his little escapade.

"HE'LL DO NO SUCH THING!"

"Now, now… I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. Fie was with him too." Elliot spoke up, ever the reliable one. Rean would have thanked him except Fie immediately chimed in.

"Actually, I just got here."

Complete silence from the other line. Rean glared at the little Jaeger, only to see her holding up a peace sign.

"S-S-Still, it was rash of you to go out on your own without at least consulting us." From the way Machias hesitated to the loud screaming in the background, Rean could tell that he was in for a looooooonnngggg night.

"Ready to head back?" Fie's little impish smirk does NOT help matter.

 **AN: Well, I really like Claire. Have an idea in mind for the festival where Rean asked Claire out. Should be fun to write.**

 **R &R please. THank you!**


	5. CD - Parental Concerns

**Parental Concerns**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Cold Steel series or any of the Kiseki series. They belong to Falcom.**

"Let the ancient Arnor blood course feverishly through your veins!"

Duke Cayenne – clearly frayed from everything that has happened so far – picks up the Crown Prince and began moving toward the slumbering red giant. Vita, alarmed, immediately prepared a spell while Class VII rush up the ramps to try and stop him.

Just as they thought they won't be able to reach the two in time, a gigantic lance skewered through Cayenne, allowing the Crown Prince to free himself from the former's grips while impaling the Duke into the ground.

"Urgh!"

"My apologies" The voice that spoke was soft and melodic, yet it contained such an authority behind it that Class VII unconsciously shivered. "But awakening the Verillion Apocalypse is not a wise choice"

Wide eyed, everyone – even Vita, who managed to cancel her spells – turned toward the source. Some of them felt their jaws drop as they beheld the figure calmly walking towards them.

The first thing they noticed was the armor, or rather, the gracefulness exude by the figure despite wearing a heavy looking armor, enhanced by the white cape behind her. Silky platinum threads cascaded down her back, some of them trailing gently behind her as she advances. An aristocratic face set into a firm frown, yet her azure eyes looked far too gentle for the possible wielder of that lance. Although, some of them can't help but feel that her face looks familiar…

"… Steel?" The first to spoke – and also the one to breaks everyone out of their reverie – was Vita, who looked both shocked and resigned from the unexpected appearance. "What… what are you doing here?"

The barely hidden fear in her voice shooks Class VII – Crow included - and then they remembered how McBurn had mentioned somebody like that. The youths paled, wondering how on earth would they fare with the one person the #1 Enforcer had implied to be capable of matching – if not defeating – him.

"I was… worried" The woman frowned "Last time, we sacrificed much –perhaps too much – to seal this … machine, and I'd rather my daughter and her friends not go through the same process"

The line was delivered with perfect calmness, as if discussing the weather. The content, however, throw them for another loop. Her daughter?

"H-hey! W-why are you looking at me like that?" Laura flushed as the class – plus Vita – turned to her "I d-don'-!"

Her protests were cut short when the blond appeared right in front of her. Before anyone can react, their mind blinked the armored lady's action.

"You've grown quite a lot, my dear Laura" A soft smile graced the blond lips, her arms wrapping around the Arseid heir in a warmth embrace.

Laura S Arseid froze. This is … It has been a long time ago, but somewhere in the back of her mind, the blue haired swordswoman still remembered it this sensation.

"… mother?" Unbidden, she can feel tears – of joy? Of sorrow? She didn't know – gathering in her eyes.

"There there… It's alright." TO Laura, this felt just like that time when she were young and scrapped her knees during practice "I'm here now"

"See? Told ya Steel was here… "

McBurn, trailed off, his sunglasses slipped down as his eyes blinked rapidly to take in the image in front of him. His arrival also heralded the appearances of practically EVERY other people involved, from Prince Olivert to Sharon, with the surprising addition of Lechter Arundel and that girl – Altina – from the Noble Alliance.

"W-W-W-WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?! WHY IS LADY ARIANRHOD EMBRACING THAT DAMN ARSEID?!"

Almost everyone looked rather dumbfounded – except for Duvalie, who was shrieking at the top of her lungs and the Viscount, who looked utterly delighted – by how the blond – now identified as Arianrhod – was comforting Laura.

"Well, that would explain why she's pretty strong for her ages…"

No one knows who said that, but the ones that know about Arianrhod's identity can't help but agree.

(Just for fun)

"Laura, dear…" The blond paused, her eyes narrowing into slits as she noticed something on her daughter's neck "When did this little mark happened?"

A resounding slap reverberated around the room as Laura's hand slapped her hand over her neck, her face turning an interesting shade of red rivaling that of the sleeping menace.

"W-w-what mark? I-I-I don't know what y-you're talking about m-mother!"

By now, Laura's friends had gotten over their shock and had just silently agree to chalk this up as "Weird things that happens around us" and gathered around the two. Thus they were able to see the … interesting mark on the back of her neck.

"Wait… that kinda looks like…"

"Laura, just who is the young man that … inflicted this injury upon you?" They really really should be surprised, but at this point? Class VII was starting to get used to the craziness. Especially when the Viscount somehow appeared right next to Laura and started to scrutinize the injury in question.

"I don't think that looks like - UMMPPPFFF!" Elliot – who was about to spoke up – find his mouth covered by Fie, who had taken the opportunity to cling onto him from behind. "FIEEEEE! What gives?"

"Self preservation. Duh"

A certain pair of Jaegers narrowed their eyes at the interaction and decided to plan a later "conversation" with said redhead.

"In hindsight, it's rather obvious, really" The blond shrugged, her eyes narrowing at something in the distance "Like father like son, I suppose"

"… Ummm…" Emma spoke up, still nervous about the whole situation "W-what do you mean, Lady Arianrhod?"

"Ozzy liked to do it to Kasia a lot" Nostalgia spread across the Saint's face, a wistful smile playing on her lips "She had to wear a scarf all the time because of that"

"…Wait… Kasia?" Vita blinked, wondering if she was hearing things wrong' You mean my predecessor, THAT Lady Kasia?"

"Quite" Arianrhod chuckled at the flabbergasted looks on Vita's face "Oh she may present a stern and serious front, but put her in Ozzy's hand and she's just an adorable little kitty"

By now, the Ouroboros forces were frozen on the spot, their ears refusing to believe the things that were spoken. On the other hand, Prince Olivert and Toval can't help but laugh at the sheer hilarity of the situation. At least, until Captain Claire spoke up, her face ashen.

"L-l-lady Kasia? Not Kasia Dore Papillon?"

"… How did you know?" Everyone turned her eyes toward the Icy Maiden, especially Vita

"Because she was-"

"My wife, yes"

"… Oh come on!" This time, it was Crow who shouted, looking stuck between anger and disbelief "What is this? Bomb dropping days? Sheesh"

"Bu-bu-bu how?" Cayenne – who everyone almost forgot – followed up "Y-you were supposed to be DEAD!"

"As you can see" Gilliath Osbourne smirked, his arms raising dramatically to the side. "Reports of my death were greatly exaggerated"

Everyone tensed, wondering what would happen now that the Chancellor somehow returned from the death.

Tension which were prompty broken by the Steel Maiden when she spoke up with an amused smirk "How long did you wait for that delivery … Ozzy?"

"Must you call me by that infernal nickname?"

The fact that the smirk remained on her face was answer enough.

"Wait… but that means…" Laura pointed at the man with a trembling finger "You're REAN'S FATHER?"

In hindsight, that was probably NOT the best thing to say at the time, considering that Laura just announced- or for some, confirmed – the identity of the marker.

"… On one hand, I can't believe that he's Osbourne's son" Crow facepalmed, before turning toward Class VII's leader "On the other hand… Rean you dog! Didn't know you had it in ya!"

Only to find an empty spot where the young swordsman was supposed to be

"Wait, when did he…"

"Around the time Vic rushed to Laura, I believe" Arianrhod smiled, inclining her heads towards where Ordine was kneeling "I must admit, I didn't expect him to be so stealthy. He even managed to grab Valimar before running"

"Not that it would help him much. Come, Algreion!"

Despite everything, everyone agreed that Rean was in for a world of hurt. Especially when the Viscount somehow grabbed on the newly appeared Divine Knight.

Something cracky written before CS 3 then finished after the clusterfuck that is the ending of Cold Steel 3. Seriously, Rean's life SUCK.

(Note; Not betaed)


	6. TD - Matchmaker

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kiseki series. Falcom does.**

 **Warning: Spoilers for CS 2 onwards.**

 **TD: Blood and Iron Matchmaker**

"Now then, tell me son, any lady on your mind?"

Rean Schwarzer almost spit out his drinks when that question came out. Thankfully, years of training under master Ka-Fai and experiences from his time with Class VII allowed him to reign in his impulse and swallowed it down instead.

"Not at the moment. Works and school are keeping me busy" When he was sure that it was safe to talk, the young man replied. "Although, if I may be so bold, why are you asking?"

"I was hoping that whatever is written in this drivel was wrong, but..." Here, Chancellor GIlliath Osbourne brought out an orange book titled "Knights". The author's name, however...

"DRT?" Rean took the book with trepidation. If he's right - and he prays to Aidios that he isn't - then the only reason for Osbourne asking is...

Three pages in, and Rean slammed the book shut with more forces than necessary. He was oh so right. The writing styles, the proses,... it just screams Dorothee. And knowing the girl in question...

"While I may find it quite ... difficult to accept, know that I will not forces you to change should you prefer - ah, what was it that Lechter called it? Ah yes - batting for the home team"

No. Just... No.

"No, my tastes do not lie that way thankyouverymuch" He shouldn't be speaking with a tone like that, he really shouldn't, but ... "These are merely the imaginations of very ... gifted writer, that's all"

"Ah, I see" The former military officer nodded. "Still, you have yet to answer my question son"

Rean cursed under in his mind. He was sure he managed to dodge that question, but it seems that his biological father - Rean thinks that he'll NEVER get used to that thought - wouldn't let it go any time soon.

"Or perhaps you have not yet found the ones that lit your flame of passions, so to speak?"

The young knight couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that. Seriously? That was waaaayyyy too corny, and he was the one that people usually calls out on making speeches. Huh, maybe he inherited it from Osbourne - nononononono, not going there. Nope. Back to the task at hand, mind.

"Well... I wouldn't say so, at least" Rean cautiously answered. Rean haven't really thought about it, but maybe this would sate the man's curiosity "There are ... maybe a few..."

"Oh?" The way his tone goes from casual to uplifting made Rean think he might have made a mistake. "Wouldn't it happen to be Lady Laura of the Arseid family then? Hmm, I must say that is quite a good choice on your part. Politically, the Arseid family remains one of the most famous and beloved family, especially in their home of Legran. The two of you also shares the same passion for the way of the sword, so that is another plus. And from what I see, she is already a beautiful lady: Strong and graceful, a more developed yet quite balanced figure compares the other of her ages. I heard that she was also a member of the swimming club, yes? Her legs would be quite the sight to behold then"

"Wha-" Okay, this is leaving awkward right onto bizarre. Best to stop it now before it goes straight to crazy - let's just ignore the fact that Laura have very very very nice legs. "No, I-"

"Not her then? Or maybe that student council president of yours? Towa Herschel, was it?" the chancellor nodded, as if in approval. "While politically, she might not be as powerful as Laura, but I can tell that she would have no problem winning the people over. Talented and hardworking while remaining as gentle as her is a very rare find. Her figure may not be as ... developed as Lady Laura, but I believe that her stature might help in some ... positions, if you catch my drift. In fact, she might make for a good teddy bear"

"Uuuhhhh, no..." Aidios, don't think about it. Don't think about how easy it would be to lift Towa up and... STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!

"Hmm? Still a no? Or do you prefer a more mature approach?" Osbourne slightly tilt his head to the side, looking deep in thoughts. "Perhaps Captain Claire would fit you then? I admit, I do worry about her sometimes. Between her distant demeanor and work ethics, the numbers of suitors are rather low. Although... judging by certain reports, I believe that she may have set her sights on you, my son. Do not worry. Despite her work and training, I believe that she still retains her womanly charm underneath - a fact that Lechter commented on from time to time."

"..." No, stop. Don't think about how she looked nice in her uniform. Or in that cocktail dress. Or - STOP!

"Or are you waiting for Princess Alfin? Oh, quite an ambition there my son, though not an unreachable one. That would explain a few things. I don't have to say anything about the sheer political power she possess, no? While she may be young now, I believe that many hearts are going to be broken in the future if only because the young men of the Empire realizes that they would never have an angel like her - both in look and personality. But I also believe that you have an advantages compare to those men. After all, the romance between a princess and her knight in shining armor never fails to move the heart of the people."

Well, when he puts it that way, Rean could certainly see the possibility. He pointedly chose to ignore a certain joke about "sharing" with his sister. That way lies ... well, not quite madness, but sleepless night.

Just then, his ARCUS ringed. Never before has Rean so happy to take a call.

"Rean Schwarzer speaking! How may I help you?" The soon-to-be instructor replied cheerfully. Perhaps too cheerfully.

"... Rean?" Lechter's voice come over after a moment of silence and with much hesitation. "Are you... free?"

"Why yes I am! What could I help you with?"

" Well, Altina's been getting too much attention because of that outfit of hers, so could you take her out shopping? I'll cover the prices"

"Of course! After everything she's done for me, I'll be more than happy to! Where do I pick her up?"

"... I'll send you the coordinates." The Imperial "secretary" replied with a hint of trepidation. "Rean, are you sure you're okay?"

"Never better! In fact, I'll head over there immediately!"

Closing the equipment, Rean turns over to say goodbye to his "father" - and to get the hell out of there as soon as possible - only to meet with the Blood and Iron Chancellor himself.

"Now Rean. I know that you are a responsible young man, and that Altina can take of herself. However, should your taste lie that way, do remember to wait, yes? And that you would take responsibility, should the time arise?"


	7. HD - Habits

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kiseki series. Falcom does.**

 **Warning: Spoilers for CS4**

 **Habits are hard to drop. Even if they makes you look bad.**

Rean grimaced at the looks directed his way. He know he shouldn't encourager her behavior but, well… He really couldn't say no when it comes to Altina. It didn't help matter that his OTHER bedmates had, for some reasons, decided to switch to her human form.

"Look, I know it looks bad, but we were just sleeping. Honest!"

"Uh huh" Crow nodded, his face set in that shit eating grin Rean knows from their academy days "Then why is it that you had both your arms around them, hmm?

"Or why does your shirt looks like that, hmmm?" Alisa glared, her eyes seemingly on fire.

"Or why does it seems like it's a common occurrence, hmmmm?" This time, it was Elise. Though there was a hint of something else other than anger in your eyes. Rean prays that it is not what he think it is.

Rean sighed. He tried to explain to them that Altina rolls around in her sleep, and that Celine, despite looking like a human, still have some of her feline habit, like clinging onto his shirt and unconsciously scratching it.

While it somewhat placated Alisa and Elise – and by extensions, the female half of the party – Rean can just feel the amuse rolling down the male half of the party – even JUSIS of all people.

And all the while, the two culprits stand to the side, calmly drinking milk as if nothing happened.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he listen to Alisa ordering a new reinforced door. He just knew those two would find a way to sneak into bed with him again.

Sighing in resignation – both to the incoming lecture and the shenanigans to come, Rean only has one thought in his mind.

"… _At least I didn't let them know I didn't dislike it at all"_

 **Or in which Altina and Celine like to sneak into Rean's bed and Rean couldn't find it in himself to say no, leading to his reputation plummeting. AGAIN.**


	8. AD - Cordially Invited

AN: Okay, I have NO idea where this ship came from, but it hit me like a train and dragged me on a wild ride.

 _Thors Military Academy – Branch Campus Leeves_

It was a slow day at Leeves, thus Crow Armbrust, former many things, current student helper to Towa Herschel found himself helping her going through her rather sizeable mails box.

How it came to be, well... Since he didn't technically graduate from Thors, Towa insisted that he finish his educations and he just can't say no to her after everything. And considering how awkward it would be where to room with another students due to many reasons, it was decided that he would share his dorm with Towa. Nobody bat an eye at that – probably because Towa was being usual self.

It was boring and slow, but compared to the hectic days of the past, Crow would always chose this life over that one. One particular item caught his eyes, and he pulled it out, one hand over the rest of the pile to prevent it from falling on the diminutive teacher.

A grin start to form on his face as he read over the first paper in the red envelope. Anticipation gripped him as he read over the second paper.

Then Crow had to triple check to see what he was seeing was real. After moving his hands over the letters, the white haired youth promptly stood up and head for the cabinet where Towa stored her coffee.

"Uh, Crow?" The brunette asked, confused by his sudden behavior "Is something the matter?"

"Just checking something" Crow replied, squinting his eyes at one of the coffee packets "Are you sure your coffee aren't past expiration date?"

"Huh? Of course they aren't!" Towa replied indignantly "I've checked them every day you know!"

"So I'm not hallucinating, aren't I? Because that invitation sure seems like one"

"What do you… Oh" Whatever Towa was about to say fell to the wayside as Towa saw what made Crow reacted like. Part of her admit that his reactions were rather understandable, considering the situation. Part of her was still cross with him for even suggesting she didn't check the expirations date, but that part is dying quickly.

And another part of her wonder how THIS happened.

"Well, if it's real…" A shit eating grin spread across the former Awakener's face "Things are going to be extremely interesting."

 _Undisclosed Location_

It was a rare occasion that Toval find himself in Ein's company without any work, thus the blond Bracer was fully intending to take advantage of the situation and relax. Really, even if Ouroboros finally dissolve after achieving their goals, the green haired devil still find reasons to drag him to work for her.

"Yo, Toby"

"… Yes, Ein?" Toval sighed. He should have known better, really.

"This just came in for you." A red envelope was handed over, and Toval refrained from asking just WHERE and HOW did she get ahold of his mail. He had asked her once, and the only response was an enigmatic smile.

Skimming over the first paper, Toval can't help but smile. After everything, it was nice to see Rean finally starting his path to happiness.

"Ah, Rean's finally getting married"

"Oh? You mean that Ashen kid?" Ein replied from her spot on the couch

"Yes. And it's to…"

"Hmm? Something wrong?" The green haired Dominion asked when her blond "partner" went silence for a long time.

"Uh, can you check to see if there's anything wrong with the letter, because I don't think what I'm seeing is real"

"Hmm?" Now she was interested. Toval even went over to hand the letter to her, and as she went along her lips started to curl upward "Pffft. Well now, that is interesting"

"… I'm not sure what I should do, to be honest" The Bracer admitted. Part of him wanted to go and congratulate the Awakener in person, but another part is sure that this is going to be troublesome.

"WE are going to the wedding, of course" The First of the Gralsritter cackled "This I have got to see"

 _Crossbell – Special Support Section Annex_

"Wait, WHAT?"

The SSS jumped when they heard the napping Zeit – now a permanent addition to the group – shout out in human speech.

"I just received some news" The wolf replied, his face and voice still in disbelief "And it should be reaching you guys soon"

The group glanced at each other, worry starting to form as they wondered just what it that would shook a former Divine Beast so. Wordlessly, the group started to spread out and prepares for whatever is it that's coming.

"What is it, Zeit? Is it bad?" KeA asked, tilting her head in concern.

"Not bad, just… extremely out of nowhere" The disbelief was fading away, now replaced with something between amusement and bewilderment. "I'm just surprised she even went along with it."

"Uh, she?" The young girl blinked, not sure what her companion was getting at

"You'll see soon enough" The beast chuckled "It's nothing to worry about, so you lot can stop panicking"

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Seamlessly, the group moved into their pre-planned position for possible frontal assault, with Lloyd opening the door with a smile.

They let out a sigh of relief when the brown haired detective returned with a red envelope and no attack occurs, though they didn't let their guard down as they read over the contents.

"… Well, I have to say: Lucky bastard" Lloyd yelped when something hit the back of his head "Hey, what's the big idea?"

"Idiot"

The same situation was happening all over Zemuria. News of Rean Schwarzer's wedding was spreading among his close associates, and all of them were in disbelief over it, primarily because the involved party.

It was said that all the windows of Castle Legram was destroyed when an extremely loud scream broke out, and that Vita Clotilde – the infamous Diva – accidentally destroyed a few of her dress when she received the news.

 _Unknown location_

"So, how do you think they'll react? Zeit was certainly shocked"

"I fear Duvalie might overreact. That girl still have some issues controlling her emotions."

"*Sigh* I'm worried about Altina and Elise, to be honest. I have no idea how they'll take this"

Three figures sat, watching the beautiful scenery in front of them. Nearby, an unfinished letter sat, the ink still not yet dry. On it read

 _You are cordially invited to celebrate the marriage of_

 _Rean Schwarzer_

 _To_

 _Lianne Sandlot_

 _And_

 _Roselia Hexen_

AN: Like I said, complete and total crack.


End file.
